My Life as the 'Rogue'
by CreativeButterflyWhichCan'tFLy
Summary: What is it like to be Rogue? Read and find out. ::NOTICE:: Ch1 and CH2 recently edited!
1. Dance Talk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from X-Men evolution.  All I own is the plot

~*~

I cannot believe that I am stuck here doing this.  I would rather be on a mission; hell I would even rather face Magneto . . . by my lonesome.

But I am here nonetheless; by my own accord.

When she came to my room to ask me if I would help her with a couple of preparations for the Spring Formal; I said 'Shure suga.'  I had no idea that she would bring me to HER room to help HER decide what dress she was going wear for the event.

"Damn Jean, how many formal dresses ya got?!"  I'm lounging on a plush recliner and skimming through the latest issue of Seventeen.  "Golly how could someone wear THAT!"  I whisper to myself before turning the page.

"What was that Marie?"  Jean questions from behind her changing curtain.  "I'll be out in a couple of minutes.  I just have to get this :::RIP!:::  Jeez, I guess this one is going in the garbage."

"Take ya time suga,"  I say while turning another page.  "I've got all damn day."

She must have caught the sarcasm in my tone because she exhaled sharply.

"Marie can you help me with the closures of this dress?"

Then again I guess she didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Shure suga,"  I get up from my comfortable seat and saunter over to the dressing curtain.  "Turn around and I'll zip ya up."

"So what do you think?" Jean asks me swirling 'round in her pink princess dress.

"Oh it's beautiful Jean, really," _Everythang's beautiful on ya._

"Why thank you Marie. That's really a compliment coming from you," she looks at me through a full-length mirror and smiles. It's bright, of course, just like her unnatural red hair. I wonder if that color is real.

"You're welcome," I reply while giving her the biggest fake smile that I can muster. I could see by the look on her face that she is buying everything I'm selling.  So I take my queue and leave, picking up the magazine I was browsing through and exit the hellhole.

As soon as I turn the doorknob to leave her room, I am bombarded with a solid chest. "Oh I'm sorry," I say while picking up my magazine and exiting the 'perfect' room.

"Rogue wait," it's Scott. "I've got to talk with you." What now? D'ya what me to polish ya boots or something?

"Well you can catch me in the T.V. room. I've gotta go get sumthang real quick," I quickly walk to my room.  It's only four doors down, but for some reason it seems to take me an eternity to reach. When I finally get there, I turn around to see if Scott left.  He hasn't.  He is still in front of Jean's room talking and laughing occasionally.  She must've said something really funny about cheerleading or something.

Oh well . . . Scott would probably laugh at anything 'Ms. Princess' happens to blab out.  It's so obvious that he has a thing for her.  Too bad she's with Logan, huh?  I laugh quietly to myself while thinking about an incident that happen last week.  The entire school went out to go bowling.  Logan and Jean were all over each other.  On a venture to the female's restroom, I happened to go outside for some fresh air.  Could you believe that I caught them outside furiously dry humping one another on top of Logan's, I mean Scott's brand new Harley! I was mortified, but not as much as Scott.  When I turned around to go back inside the building, I collided with Scott who saw as much as I did.  I swear that I have never seen anyone so pale; hell he was even paler than me.  And I am P-A-L-E.

I shake my head of the memory and continue to open my door.

I enter my room and sink into my bed. I really didn't _have to get anything. I just couldn't stand being in their presence anymore. Having to keep the school's residing royalty company is a stressing task in itself.  Telling her she is pretty and primping and priming her is even more stressful.  If Kitty weren't out right now, then it would most likely be her comforting Jean on her looks.  At least _she_ enjoys it._

How can someone with no self-confidence be the co-leader of our team?

With that thought in mind, I grab my French homework and head out to the T.V. room.

~*~

"Je suis faim," Rogue says whole doing her French homework.  Mrs. Tawil her French teacher would lay an egg (literally) if she came to class one day without her homework. She is now sitting by the T.V. in a multicolored love seat.

"Non, Chere, you be mean'n' ta say 'J'ai faim'" He eases in front of her smoothly with his duster flying behind him. He plops down right beside, giving her no room to move her right arm.

Marie thinks about it for a while trying to sort if he was for real. "Wha'? Whai don't ya just say say:  I _am_ hungry?" She then adds. "Also _you_ don't even speak proper French, so ya caint tell tha difference between wha's right and wha's wrong."

"*Tant pis!* for me, eh? Chere don' parle proper English, but Remy 'derstan's her, non? Besides dat not da way it be. En le français ma chere, ya cain't _be_ hungry. Ya gotta _have_ it, non?"

"Yeah Remy, I guess that's true. Ah mean you do speak French an' all," She looks at him irritably and finally says. "Would ya mind scootin' ova? Ya act liak Ah aint evan got a mutation." After that, she decides to erase her wrong answer and put the one he just suggested.

"Oui an' Remy do udda tings, too. He be a chef, he fight, an he be da bestess luva dis here side of da Miss'i'ppi. Maib-be evan bofh." He takes Marie's gloved hand and kisses it. "Don' eva fo'get dat chere."

"Oh Ah won't," They stare into each other's eyes until Scott interrupts them with a brazen cough. Rogue eyes leave Remy's, but his doesn't leave her face. 

"Scott," She takes her hand out of Remy's grasp and stands up. "wha' is it that ya wanted ta talk ta me 'bout?"

Scott doesn't answer her right away.  Instead he scowls past her to a reclining Cajun.

"Remy see dat he not wanted no more." He gets up, gracefully.

"Yeah Ah reckon it's tiame fo ya ta leave, swamp rat," Rogue says with a smile on her face. 

"Ooo, Remy luvs when ya talk dirty," He whispers while gliding past her, Rogue smiles and steps closer to Scott reassuring him that she is ready to receive what he is willing to tell her. The smile leaves her face as she looks up into his solemn expression. 

"Does he ever quit?" He says finally.

"Uh, Scott if this is wha' ya wanted ta talk 'bout than . . ." He cuts her off, shaking his head, telling her that he wasn't.

"No, Rogue . . . . it's not, but it seems like every time I see Remy, he's flirting with somebody."

"Is someone jealous?" Rogue inquires while crossing him and taking a seat in a soft big recliner.

"No," He says sitting in a hardwood chair across from her. "I just saw him flirting with Jean yesterday." His jaw starts twitching. " He couldn't keep his hands off of her!"

"Wow, Scott, Ah knew ya wus protective, but you're getting mad ova unspoiled milk. You an' Jean don't even go tagetha." She keeps her eyes on his face watching his expression as it changes. And believe me, it does.

"Jean has nothing to do with this. It's the fact that he's been here for only two weeks and he thinks he runs everything."

~*~

_Yeah right, Jean has everything to do with this._

" Are you sure you're not jealous?" I say then curse myself.  His face turns from a calm appearance to a more solemn one. "Well let's get off of Remy and just talk 'bout wha' ya wanted to talk 'bout."

"Well Rogue, it's like this. This year is our last year in high school and the Spring Formal is coming up and . . . . . . . .," He pauses an' looks at me. "do you want to go to Spring Formal with me?"

What is he trying to pull? Does he think Ah was born yesterday? The only reason why he's asking me is because "Miss 'Lil Red Riddin' Hood" is now dating Logan. 

 I remember the earlier days when used to have a crush on Logan.  It faded of course after I saw him naked.  Don't get me wrong, he has a very, very nice body, but it's covered with an unusual curly layer of 'Thick Dark Hair'.  Body hair is attractive on men, but not at the excess that I have witnessed on him.  After seeing him, I literally felt like throwing up.

_Okay time to snap out of daze._

Ah hold his gaze for a while to see if he was serious.  He is.  I then break it to pretend to be contemplating my answer even though I already know it. 

"Well, no---yes!" Hey what do I got to lose? My popularity? :::HA!::: Yeah right.

"OK," He letting out a long breath, sounding relieved. He gets ready to leave but I stop him.

"Scott . . . . why did'ya ask me?" A serious question. I wanna know if my hypothesis worked, but I highly doubt that he won't give me a load of shit.

"Because, well," It's gonna be the load of shit. "Rogue it's like this. When you first got here, I acted like a real jerk." Ah nod furiously my head in agreement, it's not everyday he admits his faults and besides it was true. "And now you've been here for a year and I just wanted to . . . aahh . . . .well . . . sorta let you get closer to me."

::yawn:: Really Scott you could have thought of something better than that.

"Why suga, I didn't know ya felt that way." I jokingly drawl, emphasizing my southern accent and hitting him clumsily on the shoulder.  It's the only thing I can do to make him feel comfortable. I would hate him to learn that figuring him out is just like reading "An I CAN READ Book". He laughs then adds.

"Marie, I really feel that if we go to the Spring Formal together that it will heal old scars and give us another chance to get off on the right foot. I'm not trying to put you into a relationship . . . . . . other than friendship." _Obviously_. Scott then grabs my hand (in a similar manner as Remy did) and just holds it. 

After I period of required time, I release my hand hesitate and give him a big bear hug. I hate being fake, but it's like a second nature to me.  I think that I have perfected my technique while living in this place.

"Scott, that is a very sweet gesture." I say than pull back. "Now I wonder . . . do ah wear my blue lipstick or black?"

"Neither . . . . that's another thing I wanted to ask you."

Let me guess . . . . ya want me to dress like a Jeannie.

"Shoot," Ah say leaning on the side of the big recliner.

"You gotta dress normal. No Goth wear."

"Why?" I pout.  "Scott I got this one black lace halter dress with silver spikes at the collar. Suga ya should see it, it's too dope," I emphasize 'dope' by putting my hand in the air as if throwing up a multitude of gang sign.

"Promise Marie," Scott says through a serious expression.

"But . . .?" He cuts me off with a finger pressed against his lips. "Ah . . . . .?" Another finger. "Okay ya win" I say with both hands up in the air. I could do whatever the hell Ah want to, but that won't be fair. "I give in . . . . . so . . . . . what color ya want me to wear?"

"Um . . . . .Rogue . . . . just in case you forgot," Taps shades. "I can only see red." How could I forget when ya never told me?

"So what's the point of not wearing black? Ya cain't tell the difference." I defiantly cross my arms against my chest.

"Yeah, but I know the difference between light and dark colors."

I gasp sarcastically and say, "Amazing!"

"Let me guess, ya want me to wear a light color?"

"Bingo," He shakes his head in agreement and moves in front of me, "I'm not choosy. You can wear an assortment of colors. Yellow, orange, pink . . ." I cringe at every color. Why do they all have to be _so bright?_

"Alright Scott," Ah uncross my arms, "Ya win . . .again. Well . . . since tha Spring Formal is in three weeks . . . . . . . and isn't there a theme?" I look up at Scott an' ask, "By the way what is the theme?"

"The 'Roaring Twenties'," Scott says then adds. "I already have my zoot suit, plus Ms. Monroe is teaching me the Charlton." Great now I gotta dance with Mr. Stiff. Ah might as well learn the dance, too.

"Oh yeah, Maybe since I'm going to the dance now than I could probably take dance classes, too," I gather up my books, but stop to ask Scott one more question. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What . . . . um . . . . color is ya suit?"

"Oh . . . . you'll see." He then leaves the room leaving me hanging.

"Thank ya," I whisper as I pick up my unfinished homework. Ah might as well finish it.


	2. Ok 2 Dates

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I would just like to point a few things. 

1.) The POV of this story will be changing a lot. ex: Rogue first person Rogue again so BEWARE. 

2.) There is going to be a considerable amount of chapters to this story so stay hooked.  

3.) If you have any suggestions for what I can improve please feel free to share it (If you haven't noticed, this is my first 'fic' ever) 

Thanx for reading! Oh yeah, and though this verse comes mostly from the cartoon, I added a little of my verse.

:::telepathic thoughts:::

~*~

::"Come in Marie::: states Charles Xavier as she reaches for the doorknob to open it. 

"Darn it, professor. Ya give me the heeby jeebys whenever ya do that," declares Marie as she strolls into Charles' study. When she makes it to his desk, she grabs the nearest seat and plops down. "Ya rang?"

"Yes," answers the professor backing away from his desk. "I wish to continue our counseling sessions."

"Why? Ya already helped me control my touch," She leans back on the wooden chair getting more adjusted.

"Marie, the possibility that you can control the powers that you gain is too great to ignore," Charles shifts up in his seat to get closer to Marie as if to tell her a great secret. "Have you ever wanted to store each life force that you've taken without the threat of it taking control of your body? Have you ever been in a situation where your touch isn't necessary? Marie, a threat has come to us mutants that is greater than any FOH group or renegade mutants." The expression on her face is priceless. It changes from pure nonchalant to absolute attentiveness.

"The Sentinels." Marie finishes, now she realizes that the professor has a valid point. His words start to make more sense.

"Marie, you have the making of an Omega class mutant," he leans back to finalize his words. 

She mouths 'Omega' like it's something new and amazing. Mutants come in a range of different classes, but Alpha class is the most common and usually is the first stage when mutants begin to recognize their power.  Alpha class mutants have strong powers but they not usually focused and may have difficulty with controlling their special abilities.

Omega is a class above all others. Only a few mutants ever get to the point where they can control their powers fully and many mutants are not even able to reach this stage in training.  Learning that she could possibly be one of the few most powerful mutants on the earth, Marie is at a total loss of words.

"Really? I always thought that when I finally controlled my touch than that would be it," She begins, also shifting in her seat. "I think that I am capable of doing whatever I put my mind to . . . . . . . but you're making the this whole ordeal sound like . . . ya are making me sound like a miracle beyond miracles. I always thought that my absorption power was more of a curse than a gift."

"It's not if you use it with efficiency, but you must remember," The professor says while closing his hands and putting his two pointer finger tips together exactly two inches from his chin. "With great power comes great responsibility."

Marie sits there taking in everything that was just laid in front of her. She thinks about everything that has gone on in the past year . . . . 

Her joining the X-Men . . . . . her first day with the X-Men and how right it seemed . . . . . her developing a deep crush on Scott then rethinking it because she came to the realization that he was a total jerk . . . . . her controlling her powers and not letting anyone know because she wanted them to think of her as untouchable. She really wanted to be an outcast. Why? 'Cause it's always been that way for her, even when she was little.

"So when do you want to start?" Inquires Charles, breaking her train of thought.

"As soon as possible," answers Marie in a low, but auditable voice. 

"How does tomorrow after breakfast sound?" She hears him and then looks at her watch. 10:03a.m. She missed breakfast today. She didn't want to miss it tomorrow.

"Like a date," Marie finally replies.

"A date it is then," The professor says dismissing her. " You may now go train."

"Ok, I'll see ya later, Mr. X."

"Bye Marie."

~*~

"OhmiGod! Mar like you didn't tell me that you and Scott like have been secretly dating for almost a year now," Can somebody please tell me what this chile is smokin'?

I haven't even walked all the way into the T.V. room and Kitty is already on me like white on rice.

"Huh? Me and Scott. Dating?" I answer half astonished and half amused. "Who in the hell told ya that load of shit?" 

"Watch it, darlin'. Shit, there aint gonna be no damn cussin' in my house," Even though Logan is on the other side of the TV room, he can easily pick out each word in each and every conversation going on around him. It takes a long time to get used to.

"I'm sorry," A lie, something that I do really well. "Now Kit. Tell me what else ya heard about me an' Scott."

"Only that he like asked you to marry him yesterday and you said yes," my jaw drops and I can feel it literally unhinging from its place; Logan starts smirking, but she continues, obviously unfazed by my outstanding feat. "You two also," she gets closer noticing that Evan and Kurt are eavesdropping. "You two like ended up like having sex on the floor right over there." She points to the floor right in front of the big screen TV. 

By now my eyebrows are blended with my hairline and the top row of my teeth have joined my jaw on the floor in front of me. Logan is trying _so_ hard to suppress his laughter and Evan and Kurt . . . . . well, thank God they didn't catch what Kitty just said.

"Ok, Kit," I start after a few seconds of picking up all of my parts and straightening myself. "First off, who told ya this mess? Secondly, ya know Scott gotta thang fo' Jean. And . . . . . how is Scott gonna even lay a hand on me if I can't be touched?"

She seems to take my questions in consideration, and answers. "Bobby."

"Bobby?" Ah repeat. "Bobby what?"

"Bobby told me. He said like he heard you two yesterday afternoon."

I could've guessed it. That bwoy is always trying to stir up some mess.

"When did he tell you?" I really want to know. Even though it doesn't matter none, Ima still wrang his neck.

"This morning at breakfast. If you were there you could straighten everything out yourself," She then puts her hand up to jaw as if thinking. "Hey, Scott wasn't either. Where you two . . ."

Man this is a load of bullshit. I've had enough of trying to explain myself. "Oh Kit, grow up." I then walk out of the room and towards the doors leading outside. I need some air and a long nice quiet walk. 

Just then Ah am bombarded with a beautiful white rose that smells like heaven.

It's Remy.

"Remy see dat, Marie be tres upset," He says while offering me the rose. Oooo the way my name rolls off his tongue makes me shiver; it also has me wondering what it would feel like if he had something else rolling off his tongue. Ah hope he didn't catch it me shivering. "Ya cold, chere? We not evan outside yet."

He did.

"Well ya know how mansions are," Ah say trying to play it off. "there's always a draft somewhere." He shrugs his shoulders as if accepting my answer. To tell you the truth, I don't know how much embarrassment I would suffer from if he ever found out that I liked him.  I would jus' die.

When we get to double doors, he glides in front of me and soundlessly opens the door directly opposite of me. His agility never ceases t amaze me.

"Why I do declare," I proclaim putting my free hand over my chest, acting the part of the southern bell. . . .again. It never gets old, trust me. " ya certainly are the gentlemen."

"But of course! Mon pa di't raise non fool."

"Obviously," I say trying to back my feelings of 'Wantin Ta Jump On Remy' down. "So Remy . . . why did ya stay with us in the mansion?"

"Us? Who dat be?" We stop in the middle of Ms. Monroe's orchid. The many flowers in it are in full bloom. For a second I forget that he's there, I mean, the sight and smell of all the beautiful flowers absorb all my present consciousness. It takes me a few seconds to answer his inquiry.

"Us," Ah say brining my free hand up and motion to the school.

"Oh . . . . ya mean, _you_?" He questions taking my small, gloved hand into his own.

I blush. And it's apparent (because my face is as white as chalk). Does he ever quit? "Remy, ya really something. Just when I think I got ya figured out, ya turn 'round and disprove everything."

"Remy like disprovin' ," he then touches my chin with an ungloved hand and lifts it up.  My green eyes meet his black-red ones. "Jus' what Remy t'ought. Ya been controllin' them powas."

"How did ya know . . . ." He silences me with a finger to my lips.

"He see 't when ya slapped Bobby fo' touchin' ya," I blush even deeper tearing my graze away from his knowing one. "He should've been out fo' secins, maib-be evan minits."

I remember that day, too. I guess Bobby thought it would be funny if he slapped my skirt-clad butt in front of our Math class. That was one of the few days when I forgot my gloves. 

I look back into his eyes. They seem to have changed some how. They look as if they desire something. What?

"Well since ya already know. . . I might as well fill ya in on all the little details," he takes a step closer to me and I continue. "Me and the professor have been in sessions trying to control my abilities. I've been able to control my touch fo' 'bout um . . . . three months now."

"Dat long?" he takes another step closer, closing the gap between us. "Chere, ya re'ly good at hid'n secrets. . . .let Remy tell ya one of his."

"Oh really," I say defiantly. "Jus' what do ya got to tell me, Cajun?"

I lift my head and slant it to in question. 

He leans forward, tilts my chin to a more receiving angle and kisses me.

My astonishment paralyzes me from the neck down. His kiss is light and tender. Sweet and tangy. _Wow this bwoy sho knows what he's doing_! After a few seconds I regain my composure and push away from me. He looks disappointed.

"Wha'? Ya like Remy's kiss, non?" He looks more hurt with every word he says.

"No . . . . I mean yes," I lean into his chest, reassuring him. "Yes . . that was great." I pause and look up at him in a serious manner. "Can I get another one?"

"Remy be obliged ta fafil ya request," He leans down to capture my lips once more. This time more feverishly.  I gasp at the fell of his tongue lightly tracing my lips.  He responds with a deep moan.  I can feel his hand on the nape of my neck messaging me and sending a subliminal message for me to relax.  I do and slightly part my lips.  He takes my action as acceptance and slowly eases his clever tongue inside my mouth.  I am shocked with his brashness, but quickly recover by mimicking his steps.  I am rewarded with a deep moan.

We continue for a while.

But it is him who stops it.

"Remy t'ink he need a cold shower." He shivers a little. Did I do that to him? Naw.

"Here, here." I agree half dazed. I start to head to the mansion. _After that shower I think Ah need to rest . . . . . . in my room . . . . . . alone._

"Marie," shivers. 

I bet this bwoy has the tongue of a God. Hey, I already got the opening act. I'm now ready fo' the show. "Yeah?" 

"Be Remy's date fo' de Formal."

"Ok."

TBK


	3. Mah hair? What's wrong with mah hair?

Author's Note:  Hello again.  All the reviews that I've gotten so far have been encouraging.  Thank you for your time. I would just like to say a couple of things before you begin reading.  When I first started this story, I had one idea in mind and that was it, but now that I am writing each chapter, my one idea is starting to evolve into several ideas.  I think this story will be the first in a series.  So stay with me.

"No!  Kit, Ah aint goin' in there!"

"But, you have to . . . . .," Says Kitty while draggin' meh into tha nearest store which happens ta be Charolette Russe.  "You wanted me to help you pick out what to wear."

"Yeah Ah wanted ya ta help meh pick out sumthang and that it is a dress! Not a whole wardrobe."  Ah start walkin' in tha opposite direction.

"Okay, okay, you win," Kitty now is followin meh in tha direction of Spencers.  "But we are _not_ going in there.  That place is for weirdos and freaks."

"Rheally?"  Ah say stopin in front of tha place.  "Then let's go!"

"Oh no, no, no, no,"  She grabs mah arm stoppin meh dead in mah tracks.  "maybe we like don't have to go in Charolette Russe, but we totally gotta go get your hair done." 

Ah consider what she says while running a swoft hand in mah hair.  It gets stuck a couple of times (Hey Ah hate brushes) and when Ah finally get it through, a couple of strands were intwinded in mah fingers.  Ah decide ta agree.

"Yeah . . . .totally." Ah agree an' thank 'bout tha consquences.  Hey it couldn't be that bad.

Oh it's that bad.  Ya see Kit got this funny fella named 'Pierre' fixin' mah doo and Ah'm not usin' tha word 'funny' lightly.  It's been ova a year since Ah cut, so Ah'd say it's long (It's the only change that Ah've allowed mahself since Ah've joined tha X-Men)

"Oh Honey, tha white highlights are _so_ adorable!  Very chic!"  This comin' from Ms. Pierre Le Fag "We've got to keep that, but  . . . the style. . " He taps mah shoulda lightly and continues with.  "I think we need a change in that department."

"She's putty in your hands, Pierre,"  Kitty says then whispers in mah ear.  "Mar, like, your gonna _love _your new cut."

"Ah hope so Kit,"  Those were the last words Ah said ta her before she left meh with Sir Queer-a-Lot.

Kitty: 3 hours later and two arms full of shopping bags . . . . .

Really . . . . . . . . I hope Marie likes her new haircut.  I brought her some new clothes, too, the professor suggested it.  He's even like the one who asked me to take her out for a 'change'.  Not that I wasn't willing.  I mean I wanted to change Marie since I first laid eyes on her.  Who wouldn't?

 Gosh, like, I really hope she likes the new clothes I picked out for her . . . . . . .  Hey, if she doesn't like them, I'll wear'em.  We're basically the same size, right?

Ooooo . . . . .Charolette Russe, I havn't gone in there yet!

"Pierre, what d'ya got goin in mah hair?"

"Baby Doll, it's only foil.  Marie what I plan on doing is brightening up your natural auburn hair with some red tones,"  he then pauses and starts clappin his hands.  What tha hell is her Ah mean his problem? "Oh, you're going to look absolutely stunning!"

"Hey Mar," it's Kitty!  Finally there's someone around meh who's not funny (both ways).  "How's it going Pierre?"

"Oh just fagtastic, Oh Ah mean fantastic,"  Oops.  Ah hope my pun doesn't make Pierre fuck up mah hair.

Instead he seems to enjoy it.  "Marie you are darling.  I must introduce you to some of my gay friends."

"Oh yeah Marie I forgot to tell you . . . . . . . . . Pierre is a mutant."  She then looks at Pierre.  "he's a telepath."

"Ya are?"  So that means he heard mah thoughts.  Oh no! he heard me call 'im . . . . .

"Ms. Pierre LeFag and Sir Queer-A-Lot?  Yep.  I heard you.  And believe me when I tell you this Marie, I've heard worse.  It's just yours are more creative."

"You mean she called you Ms. Pierre LeFag?!"  Kitty says while laughin'.  "Marie that's a classic!" She then takes out her two way pager.  "Bobby is going to love this one."

"Ah am sorry Pierre, it's just that  . . . . ." Ah trail off tryin desperately ta get that right words.

"You don't want me fucking up your hair?"

"No, no , no, not that.  Ah guess,"  Ah start feeling akwardly comfortable spilling mah guts ta this man.  "Ah guess that old habits die hard.  Ya see, meh an' mah pa only had certain thangs in we could talk 'bout and every since mah ma died . . . . ."  Ah pause getting' mah thoughts in order.  "Even before mah mutant powers came 'round we weren't close and Ah rheally wanted us ta be.   So Ah found out that there were only few thangs that Ah could do tha get him ta notice his daughta,"  Ah look at Pierre through tha mass of hair he's reservin fo' mah bangs. "he hated everythang that wasn't liak 'im, so Ah conditioned mahself that way, also.  Look Pierre, Ah know that Ah was wrong and Ah'm sorry.  Ah feal kinda stupid now 'cause Ah'm a minority.  Ah need ta work harder on mah impulses."

"Wow, Marie, you never shared that with me," Kitty is now done with textin Bobby.

"Ya never ast Kit.  No one ever ast."  Pierre is done with tha front part os mah hair.  He's workin his way towards tha back.

"Oh  . . . shut-up Mar.  You're story is making me cry!"  She can't be serious.  How can she go from laughin' ta cryin' in unda ten minutes?

"Beats me.  But Marie, I think you're right.  You really need to let go of all your prejudice habits.  I did."

"Ya did?  What were you prejudice of?"

"Straights."  He plainly says.

"Straights?"  Kitty repeats and laughs.  Ah tell ya this girl is weird.

"Sorry about that Marie.  I just had to break that somber mood you created."

"That's okay . . . . . Pierre LeFag."

"And now . . . .  we are done!"  Pierre turns mah chair 'round so Ah can see mah reflection.  "Ta Da!"  He shouts.  Obviously proud of his work.

Ah brase mahself . . . . .  "Oh Pierre!?" Ah question, what has he done?

"Ya dig, Hon?"  He says though a toothy grin.  He alrheady knows how Ah feel 'bout it.

"Pierre it's beautiful!!  Ah luv this thang rhiaght here and tha twist and curl of it.  Oh the red highlights are subtle but not too unnoticeable . . . . .,"  Ah gasp.  Now Ah know how Kitty feels everytime she goes ta get her hair done.  "An' it's still long!"

"Marie,  you are like sooo cute right now!  Oooo Pierre do me next!"  Oh brotha, now Ah gotta stay here fo' anotha four hours.

"Are ya serious Kit?"  Ah ast.

"No," She then hands meh two arm loads of bags.  "Here these are like all yours."

"All them clothes?"  Ah question. Ah jus' hope she didn' get meh anythang pink, ah _hate_ that cula.

"Yep.  'All them clothes'."  Terrible, terrible impression.  Now ya know whai Ah say she's not funny both ways.  "We're not done.  We gotta get you a tan and let Renee put some serious time in with your face."

"A make-over?'

"You know it,"  Sumbody shoot meh.  .  .  .  .  .  .  Hey maybe it will turn out jus' liak mah hair did.  Ah liaked that.  .  .  .  .  .  .   .  Naw it won't.

TBC

A/N:  I also revised this chapter and I might change a few things in it later on.  So beware.  And stay tuned.


	4. Mah new luk

AUTHORS NOTE:  Hello all.  I trust that you enjoyed the first three chapters.  I've written them over and over and I still find a lot of flaws.  Anywayz, here is chapter 4, it's short, but sweet. ENJOY!!

"Like, OhMiGod!  Marie, you are like _so_ gorgeous!"  Ah go behind tha dressin' curtain an' try on mah second outfit.  When we entered tha mansion, there was no one in tha halls when we entered.  Ah wonda where everyone went.  "here try on this green dress.  It matches your eyes."

She hands meh, a tube dress from a Charolette Russe bag.  Oh noo.

Ah shake mah head and say.  "No Kit, Ah told ya before, Charly aint mah store."

"Oh Mar . . . . . come on."  She gets up from where she is sittin' an' comes toward tha curtain.  "You only have ONE life."  She hands meh tha dress an' then goes.  "Just try it on . . . . .for me"

Ah luk at tha dress as if it has a disease, then luk up her face.  It's a pitiful expression . . . . . 

"Okay . . . .fo' you,"  Ah snatch tha dress from her grasp an' go behind tha curtain.  "An' wipe that pitiful luk off ya face." 

"Oh yeah, like, the professor and the gang went out for dinner.  They want us to join them."  Whai we goin' out fo' dinna?  She then adds.  "You can wear that dress."

"Whai are we eatin' out?  We only eat out if there is . . . . ."

"Yep," Kitty says on tha same wave length as meh. "we gotta new recruit"  After that, she goes into a bag an' hands meh a pair of clear wedged healed shoes.  "Here.  I bought them on an impulse; I can't resist a good sale.  Plus they go with your outfit."  Ah take the shoes from her phased arm an' slide them on.

"Ready or not suga, here Ah come."  Ah step from behind tha dressin curtain.

"Oh Jesus Marie!!  That dress is so tight . . . . . literally."

"Well," Ah start turnin' 'round in front of Kitty so she can see tha 'masterpiece' she created.  "If ya give meh a size small, then yeah.  Kit, Ah'm skinny, but not liak _you_."  Ah turn towards her full length mirra adjustin' mahself, but not lukin' up.  "For all ah know, ya probably wanted ta wear this dress yaself."  Ah then luk up an' gasp.  "Is that meh?"

"Like totally!!"  Didn't Ah say before that you are gorgeous.  Maybe you didn't hear me."  She takes out a white box labled 'Friedmans Jewelers' an' opens it.  "Now here, put this necklace on."  She stands up ta carefull put tha jewelry 'round mah neck.  "Man Mar, everytime I look at your dress . . . .I'm tempted to go back and get myslef one in pink."

"Figures . . . . . well tha dress accentuates many thangs on mah body,"  Ah say lukin back at mah reflection.  "but since it's a tube." Ah start to pull up tha dress akwardly at mah armputs.  "It won't stop fallin' down."

"I've got a solution."  She hands meh a white jean jacket.  "Here, I bought this from 'Old Navy' for only **$9.99**.  I'm such a good shopper."With that, she grabs a black dress from one of the bags an' takes mah place behind tha dressin' curtain.

"Good lukin out."  Ah say waitin' fo' Kitty ta finish dressin'.

When she's done, she phases through tha curtain and goes.  "Okay, I'm done."  Her dress is very simple, but also very stunnin'.  I'm not a fashion expert, but I'd say the dress by an excellent buy.  And on her slim frame, it luks breathtakin'.

"Absolutely stunnin', suga,"  An' Ah mean it.  With mah words, her face brightens up right before she grabs mah arm.

"Thanx, now let's jet."  With that we phase through our bedroom door and out ta tha hallway.

**A/N:  I went to Old Navy one day and bought myself a white jean jacket marked down from I think $35.99 for only $9.99, I'm such a good shopper.**


	5. Dinna (part one)

AUTHORS NOTE:  Hello, this chapter is introducing everybody living in the X mansion.  But let me tell you all of them right now so you won't get too confused.  

Important Teachers:  Hank (All Sciences, some advance literature classes, and Spanish) Forge:  (Shop, mechanics home, economics and American history) Logan:  (P.E.and Physical Fitness, fills in on some of Hank's anatomy classes) Ororo:  (English, agriculture, astrology and astronomy) Xavier:  (Advanced literature, Economy, American government, and life skills{Health}).  Hank and Forge are not in this chapter because they opted to stay at the mansion.  Each has their own reasons why.

Important Students (no specific order):  Bobby, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Rogue (Marie), Scott, Jean, Remy and a new kid, introduced in this chapter.  The brotherhood also go to this school, but they still live in that raggedy house in the cartoon. They still don't like the X-Men. The reason why they go to Xavier's school is to get an education. 

"Professor, I really appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to welcome me into your wondrous home,"  The blond young man says to Xavier while sitting across from him.

"No problem,"  Logan says while gesturing to Charles sitting next to him.  "Chuck here always takes the new recruit out for dinner."

"Yes,"  exclaims the white-haired beauty.  "He does.  In all my years of knowing my dear friend, Charles, I have never witnessed him welcome a new mutant without taking them out for dinner."

Everybody from the mansion is accompanying the professor in receiving the school's new student. Everybody except for Marie and Kitty are present.  The restaurant, Charles chose is an old favorite; he has been a friend of the owner for many years.  They once were very close, but his infatuation with 'Creating a safer place for Mutant kind' drove them apart.

The owner decides to make her appearance at the table by handing out menus.

"I am so sorry, I had you all waiting,"  the beautiful hostess says while supplying the young mutants with menus.  Her attire is similar to those of the common waiters and waitresses in the eatery.  The color is a dark blue, traced at the v-neck collar by burgundy.  Her long dark hair is tied in a tight bun right above her swan-like neck.  She has on little to no make-up; she doesn't need it for her face is flawless and perfectly oval-shaped.  Just to look at her would draw you to the conclusion that she is from somewhere by the Mediterranean.  "I will be your waitress for tonight."

"Oh, you do not have to do that Camille,"  The windrider says graciously while accepting the menu being handed to her.  "I know you have many important things that you are obligated to take care of.  Surely there must be some other waiter that can attend us.

"Please,"  says Camille gesturing that it was all right.  "I will be your waitress tonight because you all are my best customers."  She makes her way to the professor sitting by the end of the table, when she gets there she says.  "Who is the new mutant?"

She and Charles weren't only friends . . . . they were lovers.  Camille was one of Charles first students even before Ororo.  She was a quick study and soon became interested in other things besides her mutation.  She was interested in Charles.  She still is.

"Why don't you ask him what his name is,"  Came Logan out of nowhere.  He never liked Camille and wasn't going to start now.  It was something about her mutation that sent him on edge.  "He aint mute."

"All right,"  She agrees not paying any mind to him.  To her he is nothing but a nuisance.  "may I ask your name?"

Taken in by her charm the young man responds politely to her inquiry.  "Warren Worthington the third."

"Warren?" She says slowly as if tasting the name. "I think I've ran into your father a few times.  We used to go to the same college, I think."

They continue their conversation with Xavier quietly listening.  Meanwhile . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Man, I wonder when Kitty and Marie are going to get here, my stomach feels like it's eating itself,"  Evan proclaims while rubbing his stomach.

**"I hear you, mein stomach is talking to me,"**  Kurt says annoyed.

"Remy hear it, too."

"Kitty would you slow down!!" Ah shout in tha speedin' red Bug.  We just got out of tha mansion's driveway an' she's already doin' 75.

"Look Marie, we are like so late.  Jean won't leave my mind alone, okay?"  She turns ta luk at meh, but Ah motion ta her ta keep her eyes on tha road.  She continues.  " Like, she is telling me to hurry up."

"Well tell her ta shut tha hell up!"  Ah shout grabbin' mah armrest as she makes a wide left turn.

"Believe me, I'm tellin' her worse things than that!"

"Here they come!!"  Jean announces joyously.

"Yeah,"  Kitty says while turning the corner.  "Like here we are!!"  She finds an empty seat between Bobby and The Professor.  Being the considerate boyfriend that he is, Bobby pulls out the napkin he stole from her place setting and gives it to her.

"I didn't think that you were coming, so I decided not to waste a good napkin, but you're here, so here,"  He stammers absentmindedly dropping the napkin in her lap.  He's obviously not good boyfriend material.

Kitty doesn't pay Bobby any mind; instead, she is busy looking at her menu.  A few seconds go by until she realizes that Marie didn't come from around the corner yet.  She gets up and excuses herself.

"Vhere are you going?"  Kurt asks not really interested.  He is too busy looking at her body while she moves.

"To get Marie,"  Kitty says while putting her purse down.  "I think like she's in the restroom."  With that she leaves.

"Oh Lord, here we go again,"  Evan says frustrated, his stomach is getting the best of him. He then shouts.  "Hurry up, Kit.  I'm hungry."

A few minutes ago . . . .

Mah, mah, mah, this sho is a fancy place.  Kitty seems ta know where she is goin', Ah guess Ah'll catch up ta her lata.  Ah really don't feel liak facin everybody rhiaght now.

Ah wonda who tha new guy is.  Is it a girl or a guy?  Ah hope it is a girl, a very attractive girl.  No Ah'm not gay or anythang, Ah'm just tryin' ta thank of a way ta get mahself out of tha rut ah'm currently in.  Wha's that? ya ast.  Well, Ah have two dates ta tha Spring Formal.  Meh, Marie, the Rogue, has **two** dates.  Aint that sumthang?

Well, if it aint a girl, than Ahma have ta tell one of tha guys that Ah caint go with them. . . . . . . . . . . which one?

Ah thank that Ah'll take mah feelings ta tha restroom.  Ah'd hate ta be a bump on tha long (from too much thinkin) when Ah meet this new person.  Ah make mah way ta tha restroom getting' odd luks from both men and women.  Ah would be lyin' if Ah said sum people didn't luk at meh weird now and again, but think luk is different.  The men seem ta liak starin' at meh and tha women . . . . . they roll their eyes whenever Ah luk in all their directions.  Oh well.

When Ah get there.  Ah sit down in tha nearest most comfortable chair, which happens ta be a gigantic burgundy plush chair.  As soon as Ah sit down, Ah start shakin'.  Ah'm so nervous . . . . . not because of tha new guy, but because of mah new luk.  What will everybody say?  Will they liak it?  Will Remy liak it . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Rogue!"  It's Kitty. "What are you doing.  Everybody's is like waiting for you."

"Oh, Kit,"  Ah say getting up from the very comfortable chair.  "Ah'm just thankin'."  Ah walk past her ta tha wide restroom mirra.  "Do Ah luk okay?"

"Yes, you look gorgeous."  She says comin' up behind meh.  She tilts her head an' adds.  "Marie, please don't start asking me if you look okay.  You are starting to sound like Jean."

"Rheally?  Then Ah need ta stop."  We start ta tha door ta exit tha restroom.  "Let's go."

**A/N:  Sorry about Kurt's accent, I really don't pay attention to him so I can't really do his accent efficiently.**  Do you wanna know Camille's powers?  Stay tuned and you won't be disappointed.


	6. Dinna (Part two)/A turn for the worse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Marvel. If I did, do you really think that I would be siting here typing this frickin' story? Read and enjoy. "Here they come . . . . . again!" Jean says, less enthused. Kitty and Marie both make their entrance. "Wow . . . who is that!" Evan gapes. "Oh let me help you with your seat ma'am," He says while preparing to pull out mah chair. "Why, I thank ya kindly, sir," I gracially wait while he drapes my jacket over my seat before pulling it out. "You're welcome," He sits down and winks at me. "Marie," It's Ms. Ororo. "You really look beautiful." I blush at the comment. It's really something to have someone beautiful and exotic like Ms. Munroe complimenting you. "Well, thank ya Ms. Munroe," After that, the silence at the dinner table was extinguished with the chatter of inquiring voices. "So, Marie," Bobby starts. "Did it hurt?" I can already tell this little conversation is going to be stupid. "Did what hurt?" I say returning his question. I know I shouldn't encourage or entertain him, but it's a reflex. I've only known Bobby for a year, but I already know how low he'll stoop to say sumthang stupid. He smiles at me and raises his beverage. "Did it hurt when they peeled off that horrible white mask of yours?" See I was right. I give him a warning glare right before he tilts his head back to gulp down his drink. The rest of the dinner patrons didn't seem to notice our little exchange, but Kitty doesn't miss a beat. "Oh Bobby," Kitty moans, rolling her eyes. She looks him over and sees that he still has a smirk on his face, even though he is in the middle of drinking his soda. His actions seem to make her even more irritated because she immediately hits him on the back of his head causing him to spit his drink all ova Remy's shirt. "Remy, don' like bein' spit on," he wipes his shirt with one of his napkins. "Dis shirt new, too." I haven't noticed it before, but his shirt is new. It's a blue Abracrambie and Fitch turtleneck that fits his chest perfectly. It outlines his long strong arms an' emphasizes his nice lean chest. He is so hot. I thank Ima have to let Scott down 'cause it looks like Remy has got'im beat. But then I look at'im again, Abracrambie and Fitch? Eww . . . . what a of crap brand of clothing!!! I am suddenly knocked out of my daze when someone whispers in my right ear . . . . . "Don't mind him Marie," It's Evan. "You are straight with me. Now more than ever because now I know that you have a ghetto booty." I blush, a common reflex for me. To cover my ruby coloring, I pick up my menu and sort through it "Oh Shet-up Evan," I murmur while flipping through the gigantic menu, hopefully it seems like no one heard'im because no smart-aleck quip was made to follow his remark. So I casually lower the bulky menu and quickly glance around the table. Can you guess who is eyeing me with a smirk the size of half a watermelon? Yep it's Logan and he is currently wearing the biggest expression I've ever seen him with. I roll my eyes dramatically to my left and find the new guy staring right in my grill. He speaks first. "Hello, my name is Warren," He extends his hand, but instead of taking it, I refuse. Reasons? ONE: I don't have my gloves on. TWO: If I do shake his hand than everyone here will know that I can control my powers and I will be forced into their 'little' society. So instead of taking the hand offered to my, Ah just look at it. Look back up to his face and give him a nice smile and say. "My names Rogue. Nice to meet ya Warren," I turn back to my menu and start sorting through all the different items. "Haven't decided what you wanted?" It's the new guy again. "If nothing catches your eye, you can always go for the chicken fingers." "Well then, I guess that is what Ima have to order," With that I put my menu down. I look around and spot Camille steadily talking to the Professor. Well, it's been a while since I've seen her. I wonder what she's saying to the professor, he's obviously uncomfortable. "Um Camille," I shout across the table. "Could ya be a doll an' take my orda, please?" Hopefully Mr. X will have enough time to get his mind in order before she goes back to finish her conversation with him. Don't get me wrong now, I like Camille an' all, but there's just sumthang about her that whenever she's around for a long period time . . . I don't know how to describe it, but she is really weird and can make a fella really paranoid. Maybe it's the way she looks at'cha, it's kind of like she's seeing right through you and she knows all of your deep and dark secrets. . . But she's cool. "What would you like Marie?" She's by my side in a flash. "Um . . . it's so hard to decide, exactly." I pause then say. "That's kinda why I asked ya ova here, suga." She looks at me sideways and nods. "Okay," Camille says while politely taking my menu and flipping through the pages. "We have many selections to choose from and if you don't care for a certain dish . . . . . than I'll be more than happy to exchange it to something more appealing to you." She smiles at me and I do the same. She maybe creepy, but her smiles are very contagious. "Now Marie, I know you love chicken, so I'd advise you to order the 'Lotta Honey & BBQ Chicken'. It's not like your ordinary barbeque-" she stops in mid- sentence. "Do you want me to elaborate on how we make it?" "Why . . . knock ya'self out, suga." I smile, then sidewise glance at the professor. He has a slight look of relief on his face. I wonder what they were taking about.. "After marinating the chicken in our special sauce, we then triple dip the chicken and fry it," I look up at her face and notice the subtle changes in it while she is taking. Man, she must really love this restaurant. "When the chicken is nice and crispy, we then coat it in our specially made honey-bbq sauce. Now the sauce is a very unique thing all in itself, you see, instead of making it mainly composed of bbq sauce, it is actually 75% honey and the rest bbq sauce and other flavorings." "Yum Camille," I rub my stomach to emphasize my craving "Well . . .what'cha waitin' fo?! Go get me sum 'Lotta Honey & BBQ Chicken." Camille laughs while I motion her to get to the kitchen. (Third person. Man I tell ya typing that southern accent aint no joke. I think I'll just make Rogue's thoughts be in italtics from now on.) "Chere, Remy t'ink you need sum table mannas," The devil-eyed Cajun boy says putting his arm around a fellow southerner. It was obvious, but the chicken stains on her new dress that his statement is somewhat true "Oooh . . . Remy, ya know just tha right thangs ta make a gal feel special." Rogue sarcastically retorts while proving her point in rejecting his arm. "Ya know cajun, you can be so sweet most of the time, but today . . . . you're actin' like a 3-inch dick." With that she hurriedly walks out the crowded restaurant, not caring who she pushes to get to the door. It's been a whole four hours since she arrived for dinner and Remy hasn't said anything (good or bad) about her new appearance. She knows it shouldn't bother her because they are not really a couple, but hey . . . . .didn't he kiss her two days ago? Surely that has to mean something to him . . . . . it meant something to me. Rogues is still fuming when she collides with a thick indigo blazer. She mumbles a low sorry and moves on, but a strong gloved hand reaches out to grab her arm. "What?" The hand turns her around and is bombarded with a friendly face. "Who are you?" Rogues asks and calmly waits for an answer. There's something about this person that seems oddly familiar. She takes in his clothing; nicely polished loafers followed by a perfectly tailored trouser. This man has got to be a neat freak. The stranger is wearing a very unusual smirk on his face. She then looks in his eyes and the two stay still; focusing on each other, until Rogue notices an odd yellow gleam in the man's left eye. She gasps . No it can't be. "Mystique." (Random thoughts) Sorry for the delay folks. You know there's that one little thing called 'life' that keeps me from finishing this story. I hope you enjoyed this story more than I enjoyed typing it. My muse left me for summer vacation, it's back now, (thank God) Mr. Poopface (BEWARE: Although my muse has a name, he enjoys me talking dirty about him . . . . .it just started when he came back from his vacation. Why he likes the dirty talk, I will never know) has given me new inspiration. When I first started writing this story I was thinking . . . . . This story is going to be nothing but a tale of Rogue growing up in the image I've always hoped her to be. BUT then I started getting ideas of a darker version where I can make her getting raped or being a slut or even worse, joining with the dark forces of the X-men evolution universe and destroying everything in her path. Mwahhahahahahahaha, But then my muse said to me, "get real" so I heeded it's command and told myself to "get real" and blah blah blah . . . . . Anyway . . . . so how'd you like this chapter? Express your thoughts and opinions by reviewing. My muse wants to say something. Oh what's that Harryballs?? Harry says that he will sing you a nice ditty if you review. So what'cha waitin on!!?? 


End file.
